chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Temporal Vortex Creation
Temporal vortex creation is the ability to produce vortexes which lead to other times. Characters *Miles Cassidy possesses this ability naturally. *Kaori Nakamura has this ability naturally too. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from Kaori in World 11. Limits 'Miles Cassidy' Miles can create vortexes which lead to other times in history, both in the future or the past. He is known to have used the ability to travel from the future to the present in order to change it. He cannot create vortexes which lead to other places in the present, or which lead to alternate timelines or to nowhere. He also cannot create destructive ones such as those formed by vortex production and gravity manipulation. The vortexes are usually consciously produced, with a specific time selected at creation, but they can also sometimes be produced as a defensive reflex in order to escape from danger. The vortexes usually remain open for a few minutes before closing and vanishing. 'Kaori Nakamura' Kaori can produce vortexes leading to the future, and she will later learn to create ones leading to the past as well. Her vortexes appear in the air and look like large swirling black portals which draw people in. Currently, she produces them when she wants to escape or just travel to somewhere else, and because of this she cannot control to where and when they lead, but she will learn to focus on a particular time and location when opening one. Her vortexes can transport multiple people at once, and they remain open for as long as she wants. She cannot produce vortexes which lead to different places in the same time. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter can create temporal vortexes like Kaori. However, he can also use time and space manipulation to teleport or travel through time, and the second ability is the one he will be more likely to use. Similar Abilities *Vortex production is the ability to create destructive vortexes *Gravity manipulation can also produce vortexes *Creation could make a destructive or temporal vortex *Teleportation is the ability to travel instantly from one place to another *Time and space manipulation and time travelling can both be used to teleport *Spatial manipulation can be used to travel instantly by spatial warping *Location manipulation can be used to travel instantly by manipulating locations *Transportation is the ability to travel instantly by using collisions with solid objects *Empathic teleportation is the ability to teleport to people who are thinking of oneself *Self-summoning is the ability to be summoned by people who speak one's name *Teleportation manipulation is the ability to manipulate teleporting abilities *Teleportation blocking is the ability to prevent people from teleporting within an area *Teleportation perception is the ability to sense when people teleport or time travel *Temporal jumping is the ability to travel through time without controlling the destination *Portal creation is the ability to produce portals leading to other places and times *Location teleportation is the ability to teleport to another person's location *Jumping is the ability to travel through time and space by ripping holes in the time-space continuum *Beaming is the ability to travel through time and space as a beam of light *Glimmering is the ability to travel through time and space as sparkles and spheres of light *Orbing is the ability to travel through space as orbs of light *Glowing is the ability to travel through time and space by strengthening enhanced speed *Flaming is the ability to teleport via the medium of fire *Electroportation is the ability to teleport through electricity *Hydroportation is the ability to teleport through water *Aeroportation is the ability to teleport through air and strong winds *Terraportation is the ability to teleport through earth Category:Abilities